


21. Icicles.

by LenaLawlipop



Series: POV: Roach's braincell (Winter prompts) [21]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game)
Genre: POV Roach (The Witcher), Roach Has the Brain Cell (The Witcher), Tumblr Prompt, winter prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 21:15:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 88
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28855674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LenaLawlipop/pseuds/LenaLawlipop
Summary: Winter prompts fromthis post“Whoa, look at those!” Jaskier mutters under his breath. Geralt only flickers his eyes upwards briefly but nods all the same. “They’re huge!”
Series: POV: Roach's braincell (Winter prompts) [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2040006
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	21. Icicles.

**Author's Note:**

> It's going to be a bunch of shorter ones today :S

“Whoa, look at those!” Jaskier mutters under his breath. Geralt only flickers his eyes upwards briefly but nods all the same. “They’re huge!”

“Don’t disturb them, they’re heavy and will crush your skull if they fall,” he replies, his voice echoing around the cave they’re exploring. It’s incredibly cold and damp, but the structure seems secure enough, and at least it’s not snowing in it.

Roach tries to lift her head, but Geralt tugs her forward again, and she huffs. They always leave her out of the fun!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed my story :D
> 
> If you did, please consider leaving kudos or a comment, they're greatly appreciated!
> 
> If you’d like to create related content based on my fic, please visit my profile for my blanket permission statement!
> 
> If you want to yell with me and share more headcanons for these dorks, you can find me at my tumblr, [lenalawlipop](https://lenalawlipop.tumblr.com/), the comments section down below, or any of the links in my profile. Don't be shy!
> 
> Love,
> 
> ~Lena


End file.
